The present invention relates generally to eyeglass or spectacle frames.
In a copending application Ser. No. 393,548 filed June 30, 1982, assigned to the assignee of the present application, there is described a spectacle frame comprising a support structure, two rims or surrounds each adapted to receive an ophthalmic lens and two nose pads adapted to bear on the wearer's nose. Each of the rims is formed by a rail or relatively rigid upper rim member and a flexible retaining member or tie attached to the upper rim member at each end thereof. The inner or bridge end of each upper rim member and the corresponding nose pads have two holes adapted to be brought into registry to permit the tie to be passed through each set of holes thereby securing the nose pads to the respective upper rim members.
According to an embodiment of the foregoing application, each nose pad comprises a groove adapted to interfit along a corresponding part of each of the upper rim members. The holes in the nose pads extend transversely therethrough into the corresponding grooves and lie in a plan substantially parallel to the general plane of the frame.
This arrangement provides good securement of the nose pads on the upper rim members but in practice it is not devoid of drawbacks.
First of all, the holes in the upper rim members and in the nose pads must be drilled with precision and therefore the drilling of the holes not only requires appropriate tooling but is also rather time-consuming.
Moreover, the double passage of the tie through the holes in both the upper rim members and the corresponding nose pads involves some difficulties in positioning and aligning the holes and forming the double passage through the corresponding components.
Further, although the nose pads are provided with a recess so that the tie does not protrude onto the inner surface of the nose pads with which the wearer's nose is in contact, facial dirt and grease may collect therein. The recesses are also rather difficult to clean and are therefore unhygienic and may become unsightly.